ronin_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rico In'Bello
Relicto "Rico" In'Bello is a main protagonist of the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. He is an experimental Human-Sangheili Hybrid, and a former Sangheilian Gladiator. Character History 'Early Life' Relicto "Rico" In’ Bello was born on March 22, 2521 inside of a remote independent bio-enhancement facility. Rico was one of the first of his kind a new breed of genetically enhanced Spartans, the mark 2.5. He was the third in a line of what was to be hundreds made to out prove Dr. Halsey’s Spartan II project, but before the project could be launched the facility was attacked by Covenant strike-teams sent to eradicate any trace of the new super solider tech. Relicto, merely an infant at this time, was locked safely away in the nursery. Unfortunately, one of the strike teams, consisting of a Sangheili Major and two Minors, blasted through the security and into the nursery searching for any intel or weapons. However, all they had found was the crying and frightened infant Relicto. Before they executed him however, the Major stopped them as he took an interest in the lone child, due to his eyes being unlike any others'. The infant's eyes glowed with a white light, and the Major became attached to him. The Major, Custos In'Bello, chose to take the child as his own. Custos took Relicto back to his home on Terram Militibus, and he decided to raise the young hybrid with his wife Vilissimus seeing as she, unfortunately, could not bear children of her own. Due to being a human-Sangheili hybrid, Relicto did grow up facing discrimination by other Sangheili in his home village. However, due to his adopted father's influence, this was kept to a relative minimum. 'Growing up ' As a part of his Sangheilian upbringing, once he turned the equivalent of fifteen year old, Relicto was trained as a warrior by his adopted father Custos. Because of Terram Militibus' higher gravity, Relicto grew strong and large he was tall enough to dwarf his mother and father, and became strong enough to outmatch the other Sangheili children in physical competition. Because of this, his father took him to train to become full warrior. However his mother, despite being Sangheili, would not allow her adopted son to go through normal training, as she knew how the instructors treated Sangheili trainees, and that they would be even harsher on her son. Because of this, Custos decided to wait another year for his son to grow. Unfortunately, it was during this time that the training program was shut down due to the training academy being discovered of crimes of kidnappings and rape on female trainees. The instructors were suspected to be the felons, as well as members of a Sangheili crime syndicate. Outraged, Custos went to go and confront them to bring them to justice, leaving Relicto to stay behind with his mother. A few nights later, the group raided his village with the intention of kidnapping the Sangheili children to sell into slavery. As this was occuring, Relicto was father’s garden while his mother remained asleep. The mercenary leader had snuck into Vilissimus’ room and prepared to kill her. Luckily, she managed to alert Relicto, who rushed in and incapacitated the raider. However, Vilissimus had been gravely wounded, and began bleeding out. Relicto, unsure of what to do, started panicking and trying vainly to save his mother. Sadly, by the time he figured out how to temporarily stop the bleeding, she had already lost too much blood. Relicto, shocked and horrified, could not bear realization and subsequently blacked out, initating the first of many Primal State beserks. Upon awakening, the young hybrid saw nothing but blood everywhere, as well as his mother's lifeless body. After he mourned her passing, he discovered that the intruder was still in the house, albeit seriously wounded. As Relicto approached him, the Sangheili showed fear at the young hybrid. Realizing that he was the one who seemed to have wounded him, Relicto attempted to interrogate the renegade. The Sangheili, revealing himself as Ignos Royal, told him that he was the one who killed his mother and injured him. He then attempted to execute the hybrid, but though failed to do so, allowing Relicto to escape. After bursting through the wall to his house, he discovered that the village was completely desolate and abandoned. 'Enslavement' Due to this, Relicto fled the village, running through the forest to the desert of Oblitus Semitas. Knowing that he couldn't stay in his village, and being too afraid and ashamed to face his father or any other Sangheili, he fled deep into the desert in self banishment. Ignos, believing that the desert itself would finish him off, ceased his pursuit. Relicto continued to run for a full three days, finally stopping only after his body collapsed from fatigue, dehydration, and hunger, causing him to faint. An unspecified amount of time passed, during which he had been captured by Sangheili slave traders in the desert. Personality Rico is known be very determined and cunning on the battlefield, shown to be ruthless enough to do whatever it takes to win. Off the battlefield, he is actually suprisingly gentle and brotherly with his family and comrades. As a scientist and technician, Rico is also brilliant and intuitive, capable of reverse engineering most tech he finds and repurposing it into whatever he or the others would need. Like the other Ronin, he is brave and selfless as well as willing to protect others at any cost. His overprotectiveness however, has proven to be a curse as well as a blessing. Because of how much he wants to protect others, Rico often will disregard other factors, such as mission success, in order to protect his companions. While this has proven a useful trait in the past, it has actually caused him to fail quite a few times. Abilities 'Physical Abilities' As a Sangheili-Human hybrid, Rico is physically superior to most other humans, his fellow Ronin included. His unique biology gives him vastly augmented strength, speed, and agility, and coupled with his Sangheili training on Terram Mitibilus However his strength comes at a cost, Category:Ronin Category:Hybrid Characters Relationships 'Diana In'Bello' Rico's wife. 'Amber In'Bello' Rico's daughter 'Ignos Royal' 'Past' Triva * Category:Ronin Category:Hybrid Characters